Pakistan
Pakistan (i/ˈpækɨstæn/ or i/pɑːkiˈstɑːn/; Urdu: پاكِستان‎, Pākistān, Urdu: pɑːkɪst̪ɑːn ( listen)), officially the Islamic Republic of Pakistan (Urdu: اِسلامی جُمہُوریۂ پاكِستان‎, Islāmī Jumhūriya'eh Pākistān, Urdu: d͡ʒʊmɦuːriə-e pɑːkɪst̪ɑːn), is a sovereign country in South Asia. With a population exceeding 180 million people, it is the sixth most populous country and with an area covering 796,095 sq. km (307,374 sq. miles), it is the 36th largest country in the world in terms of area. Located at the crossroads of the strategically important regions of South Asia, Central Asia and Western Asia, Pakistan has a 1,046-kilometre (650 mi) coastline along the Arabian Sea and the Gulf of Oman in the south and is bordered by India to the east, Afghanistan to the west and north, Iran to the southwest and China in the far northeast. It is separated from Tajikistan by Afghanistan's narrow Wakhan Corridor in the north, and also shares a marine border with Oman. The territory of modern Pakistan was home to several ancient cultures, including the Neolithic Mehrgarh and the Bronze Age Indus Valley Civilisation, and has undergone invasions or settlements by Hindu, Persian, Indo-Greek, Islamic, Turco-Mongol, Afghan and Sikh cultures. The area has been ruled by numerous empires and dynasties, including the Indian Mauryan Empire, the Persian Achaemenid Empire, the Arab Umayyad Caliphate, the Mongol Empire, the Mughal Empire, the Durrani Empire, the Sikh Empire and the British Empire. As a result of the Pakistan Movement led by Muhammad Ali Jinnah and India's struggle for independence, Pakistan was independent in 1947 as an independent nation for Muslims from the regions in the east and west of India where there was a Muslim majority. Initially a dominion, Pakistan adopted a new constitution in 1956, becoming an Islamic republic. A civil war in 1971 resulted in the secession of East Pakistan as the new country of Bangladesh. Pakistan is a federal parliamentary republic consisting of four provinces and four federal territories. It is an ethnically and linguistically diverse country, with a similar variation in its geography and wildlife. A regional and middle power,Pakistan has the seventh largest standing armed forces in the world and is also a nuclear power as well as a declared nuclear weapons state, being the only nation in the Muslim world, and the second in South Asia, to have that status. It has a semi-industrialised economy which is the 27th largest in the world in terms of purchasing power and 47th largest in terms of nominal GDP. Pakistan's post-independence history has been characterised by periods of military rule, political instability and conflicts with neighbouring India. The country continues to face challenging problems, including overpopulation, terrorism, poverty, illiteracy and corruption. It is a founding member of the Organisation of the Islamic Conference (now the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation) and is a member of the United Nations, the Commonwealth of Nations, the Next Eleven Economies, SAARC, ECO, D8 and the G20 developing nations. Pakistan was overrun by Chiense and Indian forces in a Chinese/ Indian Blitz attack that rolled over Pakistan in less than 5 weeks. (2081) The attack was so fast and so swift the Pakistani Army had no time to organize or use its Nuclear arsenal. It turned out that the Pakistani Nuclear weapons were badly maintained and the delivery vehicles (Missiles) failed to function. In 2090 the Chinese and Indian armies retreated and no longer occupied Afghanistan. Afghanisan delegates declare that they want no part of a United Earth where Islam is not the only official religion and Sharia law the only law. Pakistan is isolated by the Guardians suggestion. While the rest of the World unites Pakistan and Buthan remain indepenent nations. Many Pakistanis migrate , the hard liners suffer hunger as the Imams realize they actually need to work instead of preaching hate, their influence fades. In 2158 Pakistan joins the United Earth. Category:Places